


My Take On Destiel

by MxCrayon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCrayon/pseuds/MxCrayon
Summary: As the title states, my take on Destiel. Promise it's worth reading, plus it's short so ;)





	

“The story of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling, who somehow met in the middle. The man who denied the existence of angels came to love one. The angel who never felt began to feel. The man who was saved from an eternity in Hell by an angel. The angel who fell in every way imaginable for a man. The man, with a clear path to escape, decided instead to stay in Purgatory for a year, searching for his angel, praying to him every night. Begging. When he found him, he held him; he told him that he needed him, that he'd get him out, even if it killed them both. The angel rejected his faith, his family, his home, and everything he knew, so he could keep the man safe. They stay together despite fate, despite what they are, because they refuse to be pulled apart.” 

 

-Samchester on Urban Dictionary

 

Okay, for reals though, what. How is this perfection even a thing. I just. Read it. Read it, if you just skipped that. Read it, and come back. I’ll wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Okay, thanks for reading it, great. Just for those of you unfamiliar with quoting rules, I did not write that. It was written by the user ‘Samchester’ on urbandictionary.com. No idea who that is. Great name though. 

 

But like, wow. I get that. It’s so much deeper than people think. People think i ship Destiel because I think they’re both hot, which I do, and that is one reason (I’m crazy). But, the main reason, is this. Because Cas knows Dean, and Dean knows Cas. Cas needs Dean, and Dean needs Cas. Cas loves Dean, and Dean loves Cas. IM EVIL TO THE CORE WHAT I SHOULDNT DO, I WILL (Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun, check out those figurative angels) I got derailed, sorry. But for realsies tho, Destiel. They both have abandonment issues, self worth issues, secretive issues, emotional issues, love issues, sacrificing issues, it’s perfect. They love each other. Honestly, platonic or not, sexual or not. They love each other. Whether it’s platonic love, ‘I wanna hold hands with you’ love, or ‘I wanna fuck your brains out’ love. They do love each other. And that is a fact no one can take away from us (Even though they are technically fictional)


End file.
